


Eruri Week

by AwkwardSweatyCabages



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri Week, one sexy chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSweatyCabages/pseuds/AwkwardSweatyCabages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took part in eruri week this year for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 Family

Levi looked over at Erwin. He was just eating his potato chips by the handful like always while watching some “Hell’s Kitchen.” (Gordon Ramsay really reminded him of Levi.) Levi then looked back at the screen and smiled a bit.

 

The smile got Erwin attention. “What’s up buttercup?”

 

Levi rolled his eyes at Erwin’s words and turned to him. “Ya know, all my life I wondered what it’d be like if I had a normal family. First I had mom, then Kenny, then Isabel and Farlan, Petra arou Günther Eld, and now you. And each of my families were great. I guess they were all so great because they weren’t normal. I think having a normal family would be so boring.”

 

“What’s making you think these things all of a sudden?”

 

“I started thinking these things when I realized, you’re my greatest family.”


	2. Day 2 Choices

Erwin had stepped down as commander and put Levi in charge, seeing him for fit for the position. The titans attacked and for the first time, Erwin felt helpless against the giant beasts. He had no 3D maneuver gear. He was now not a soldier but a citizen.

 

He watched the titans terrorize his new home and just waited until they got to him. He stared at the beasts eye to eye and decided to accept his fate.

 

The creatures bit into him and completely devoured his legs before throwing him to the ground.

 

Erwin was conscious still and in so much pain. He stared up at the sky and waited for death. He saw an angel he hadn’t seen for months.

 

“Dammit Erwin!” Levi… “Hang on! Don’t you fucking die on me you piece of shit!!”

 

“Levi… Why…”

 

Levi took a needle out of his cloak, a pink liquid shook around in it.

 

“Levi no…. That’s an…. Order……” Erwin could barely speak.

 

“I don’t take orders from you anymore!!” Levi stabbed it into Erwin’s chest.

 

A flash of lightning shot down from the sky and Erwin became the thing he had tried to exterminate all his life.


	3. Day 3 Confession

Levi stood there, mortified. Erwin Smith, the man who had stolen his heart, who had no idea about Levi's feeling, was right there, standing before him.

Erwin's words stuttered. "Levi... I'm gonna ask you something. Something kinda- no really embarrassing... Is that okay?"

Levi's eyes widened. Oh god... This is it... "O-of course Erwin!!"

"Are you sure? It's pretty embarrassing..."

"Yes Erwin! Please tell me!"

Erwin was shocked by Levi's tone. "Okay... Levi listen... This isn't that easy to say..."

"Just say it Erwin. Please. I won't run away. I promise."

"Okay. Thank you for being so understanding..." Erwin pulled his pants down.

Levi's face heated up. "Oh god... Erwin don't you think this is moving too-"

He then pointed to a bruised bump on his leg. "Does this look infected to you?"


	4. Day 4 Touch

Levi, at first, would never see Erwin in THAT way. Their first meeting was all but pleasant. But as time moved on, Levi found himself longing for this man. Wanting him in every way. He wanted to love him, touch him, feel him.

Now Levi wasn't a patient man AT ALL so he decided to step forward to Erwin as soon as these feelings came into light. Erwin smiled and laughed a bit. He agreed to be with Levi. He was curious about how a relationship with the 2 of them would play out. And he must say, it played out very nicely.

...

 

Levi had been waiting for Erwin to make the move. Waiting for what seemed like eternity. He wanted to make love with the man he loved but Erwin was just stringing him along and it drew Levi insane. Levi had given him many advances to pursue but Erwin would always just kiss Levi and leave or do his work. And Levi waited long enough.

Erwin was looking over an old book he had found in his desk. He read with such focus until Levi stormed in.

"Old man!" Levi shouted. "Listen to me and listen good! I need you! NEED YOU."

Erwin set the book down and smirked. "What is it you need?"

"Do I fucking need to spell it out for you?! I N-E-E-D Y-OU!! Make love to me!!"

"Levi. I was waiting because I didn't want to do just any fuck. I was waiting for our feelings to grow so we could make love."

"R-really...?" Levi stammered.

"Really really."

Levi blushed and crossed his arms. "Well how about that...."

Erwin stood up and walked over to Levi. He wrapped his arms around him and whispered into his ear. "Do you love me Levi?"

"I do Erwin... I really do..."

"Good."

Levi melted into the embrace. He had never felt something so amazing before. He was held with tenderness and kindness, something he hadn't felt for a long time.

"Never let me go baldie...."

Erwin chuckled. "I'm not that stupid."


	5. Day 5 Scars

It's a bit cliche but there was one Levi just addresses as that day. It was the day when he almost lost his everything. This day will forever be imprinted in his thoughts.

He remembers the feeling of terror and anxiety the moment he heard the words, "The Commander is dying! Out of the way!"

He cried for the first time in a while. He saw his lover being carried into the hospital, unconscious and bleeding out. He chased him and waited hours outside his hospital room until he was told he was finally allowed to go in.

They said Erwin's current state was stable but could change. Levi sat near the bed and watched Erwin slumber. 

"Dammit..." He cried. "God fucking dammit! How could you be so fucking stupid!?"

Erwin twitched a little as he slept.

"I hope you can hear me you fuck nut! If you die I swear to Maria, Rose, and Sina that I will never forgive you!!"

Erwin's new stub moved a bit. His blue eyes opened slowly. "Levi..."

Levi cried more. "Oh my god!"

"My arm..."

"It's in some whorish titan now! Because you had to screw up!"

Erwin squeezed out a smile. "Leave it to you to make me feel better."

Levi inhaled and looked at Erwin. "I'm so happy you're alive. Now promise me you'll stay alive. Got it?"

"Yes dear."

Levi lied down next to Erwin and held him close. He never would forget that day for the rest of his life.


	6. Day 6 Healing

The mission had failed miserably. Many people had died but not even Erwin could say it helped humanity step forward. The female titan had destroyed most of the hope the Corps had. She even killed some of the strongest titan slayers in the entire Corps.

All the yelling from everyone inside the walls, telling Erwin he's a monster were as loud as ever. The number of people that came back was less than half of the amount that left. They said Erwin enjoyed sending them to their deaths. Erwin just walked along, back to headquarters without a word.

Levi was dealing with struggles of his own as well. His entire squad, the people who made him feel like he was in a family, died. He was very monotone and emotionless when they got back into the walls. When Petra's father talked to him, it tore Levi apart.

Levi never cried in front of people. Unless he knew they well.

He barged into Erwin's office after the mission. Erwin stared at him in confusion. Levi looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Dead dammit... They're all dead...."

Erwin's eyes widened. Levi was crying in front of him.

"Levi..."

Levi darted over to Erwin and hug tackled him. "All dead Erwin!! My family!!"

Erwin held Levi. He felt his eyes swell up as well. "I'm sorry...."

"My family is gone!!"

Erwin knew he could never fully heal Levi from this experience but he would try as hard as possible. All he ever wants is to see Levi happy.


	7. Day 7 Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is my other story Eruri Dream House. I got lazy and already had a home story done so I just used this.

Erwin always said, Dreams aren’t for someone like me. He always thought he was like a time bomb. He wouldn’t last long and when he detonated, he’d hurt others around him. He tried his hardest to push his dreams away, especially if they involved the ones he loved. He had a dream to spread his father’s knowledge but that got his father killed. He also had the fantasy of being with his first love, Marie, but she left with another man, leaving Erwin broken hearted. He decided to ignore his dreams after Marie left. He devoted his entire life to the military, which also gave him time to put down his own selfish dreams to rest. Until he met Levi.

Levi Ackerman, also known as his everything. Erwin’s urge to dream returned as a blooming relationship began to blossom between him and Levi. His ability to repress his dreams died and he was scared. He knew he would hurt Levi and himself some how but he did not want to give up Levi.

He had confessed his fears to Levi and Levi only scoffed. He did not care about being hurt, he just wanted to be with Erwin for as long as possible. And those words made Erwin’s dreams rise back up into existence and he shared each dream with Levi.

I want to get married, he said. I want to learn humanity’s past and pass that knowledge to future generations. I want humanity to strive and move back to the top. And my biggest dream is to find my soulmate and live together in a secluded cabin, far from civilization. Just the two of us, alone and in love.

Levi remembered each dream. He became determined to fulfill as many of Erwin’s fantasies as possible.

He and Erwin got married a year later. They also discovered more of the titans’ weaknesses and took larger steps to victory. During the dreams, there were struggles. Erwin had lost his arm and Levi got a permanent leg injury. But Erwin refused to end his dreams with Levi. Levi was different from his other dreams.

Erwin decided to step down from the military when he was 48 due to his injuries. Levi dropped out after about 2 years so he could be with Erwin. And so he could give Erwin his biggest and most important dream.

…

Levi took his husband far out from the main town on a carriage. It was about 2 hours away from civilization.

“Erwin,” Levi spoke. “Would you say I’m your soulmate?”

Erwin gave Levi a warm smile. “Of course Levi. Why do you ask?”

“I just need to be sure I’m doing this right.”

Erwin tilted his head. “Doing what right?”

“Something. You’ll see soon enough. Now just relax old man.”

“You’re exactly the same since the day we met. And I wouldn’t change one thing about you still.”

Levi’s cheeks became rosy. “Tch. Corny old bastard.”

“Would you ever change anything about me?”

“Of course not. What makes you think that I would?”

“Nothing. Just checking.”

Levi crossed his arms and poked Erwin with his foot. “We’re here. Make sure ya don’t break your hip trying to get out.”

Erwin chuckled and stepped outside. Levi followed.

Erwin froze up when he saw their destination.

“Well, how’d I do?” Levi smirked.

“It’s… Amazing…”

Erwin gazed at a cabin, it was very large and secluded. It was surrounded by all kinds of nature. Not too far from house, stood the mountains. It was everything Erwin ever wanted. The home away from society with his soulmate.

Levi smiled at Erwin and watched his eyes fill up with tears of joy.

“Levi…” Erwin hiccuped slightly as he spoke. “Thank you…”

“Come on, ya old sack of flesh. Look inside.”

Levi took the blubbering mess inside.

The inside already held their possessions and some new things too.

The cabin had 2 floors, 2 bathrooms, 4 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and countless clossets, already full of their memories.

It was everything Erwin ever dreamed of. “How much did this cost you?”

“Not much. Since it’s so far out the price was pretty low.”

Erwin turned to Levi and hugged him. “Ya wanna know something, Levi?”

“What?”

“This wouldn’t be my dream home if you weren’t here.”

Levi lightly pushed his husband away. “Dammit… Why’re you so great…?”

“It’s a gift.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “More like a curse.”

Erwin giggled. “Levi.”

“What?”

 

“I don’t think I deserve someone like you. I mean, I’ve caused so many deaths with only one word. And you,” Erwin gave a small chuckle. “you caused amazing dreams to burst into life. I’ve almost made you die countless times. How could you love a monster like me?”

Hey, oldie. Drop the sad shit spewing outta your face hole. You are letting words get to you that you haven’t heard in years. You are not nor will you ever be a monster. Got it?”

“But I almost-”

“Idiot! You have never once hurt me. It’s my own damn fault that I nearly got killed. Not yours. So shut the hell up before I fucking gut punch you.”

Erwin grinned. “Thank you, Levi. I love you.”

“I love you too. Even if you are becoming a bald and saggy old sack of junk.”

The two of them laughed.

“Thanks,” Erwin smiled.

Levi stood on his tip-toes and pushed his lips onto Erwin’s.

Erwin wrapped his arm around Levi’s waist and hoisted him up.

Levi gasped. “Hey!”

“I’m sorry, honey. But we both knew I had to do that.”

“Whatever.”

“Tell me where the master bedroom is.”

“Upstairs, third door on your left. Now set me down. There’s no way you can carry me up those stairs with just one arm.”

Erwin set Levi down and followed him to the bedroom.

“Now,” Levi jumped onto the bed and sprawled himself out. “Come on, daddy. Let’s break this bed in.”

Erwin pounced on top of Levi and crashed their lips together. He forced Levi’s mouth open with his tongue and jammed the muscle inside.

Levi moaned and squirmed under Erwin.

Erwin completely devoured Levi’s mouth. He also started to run his hand up and down his lover’s back.

Levi pulled away from him and got a firm grip on Erwin’s shirt. He ripped it open, buttons flying in every direction.

“Woah Levi-”

Levi began to kiss, lick, and bite his chest and abs. “I hated that shirt,” he breathed.

Erwin stroked Levi’s black locks.

The smaller man moved down lower with his lips.

Erwin watched Levi undo his trousers and yank them down. Levi rubbed his lover’s crotch through his boxers.

“Levi-”

“Shut up, ya meat sack. Let me do this for you,” he pulled down Erwin’s boxers, revealing his hard dick. He licked his lips. “Yum.”

Erwin smirked. “Yum?”

“Yeah. Ya got a problem with that?”

“Nope.”

Levi dipped his head down. He kissed the tip before he started to put the organ into his mouth.

Erwin panted, watching Levi work his magic.

Levi wiggled his ass a little bit.

“Looks like you’re feeling a bit empty.”

“Mmmm…” Levi groaned.

“I can fix that,” Erwin reached his hand to Levi’s ass and started to gently stroke the crease of it through his pants.

Levi moaned and wiggled his back side a little more.

Erwin really tried to pull down Levi’s pants on his own but he couldn’t do it with just one hand.

Levi pulled his pants down, not moving his mouth from Erwin’s giant cock. “Mmmm…” he moaned as Erwin’s fingers touched his bare ass.

“Levi, I’m gonna start putting some fingers in you,” he started with just his index finger. He smirked as Levi gasped. “You like that?”

Levi nodded as he took the dick deeper into his throat. “More…” he mumbled.

Erwin obliged to his husband’s request. He added his middle finger and began scissoring Levi. “Good?”

Levi desperately shook his head. “More!”

“My, my, so greedy,” he put 2 more fingers in. “You’re loosening up so quickly.”

Levi pushed himself back so the fingers would go deeper inside.

“Levi. You may want to stop sucking. I’m going to-”

Levi suddenly took all of Erwin into his mouth. That action made Erwin come immediately. Levi swallowed all of it and moaned. He pulled his lips away, licking them.

“God dammit, Levi,” Erwin smirked.

“Take your fingers out, daddy. Let me ride you.”

“Do you think you’re loosened up enough for that?”

Levi pulled out Erwin’s fingers and crawled on top of him. “I’m fine,” he balanced himself above Erwin’s cock, then slowly lowered himself down onto it. He moaned as the tip started to enter him.

Erwin gulped as he watched Levi.

Levi had to stop for a moment. He was halfway down and he didn’t know if he could take any more of it. “Dammit… Why’re you so fucking huge...?”

Erwin chuckled. “Here. Let me help you,” he began to push more into Levi.

Levi bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

The older man loved Levi’s expression. He looked so desperate and so turned on. And nothing made Erwin happier than the fact that he’s the only one who gets to see Levi so horny.

Erwin managed to push his entire cock into Levi. “How does it feel?”

“Fucking amazing. Fantastic. Wonderful. Oh God!!” Levi yelled in ecstasy as Erwin slowly began to move.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Levi lunged forward and kissed Erwin deeply.

Erwin thrusted into Levi harder.

“For an old sad sack, you’ve still got it!” Levi shouted.

“I’m not sad! I have you!”

Levi put his entire tiny right hand on Erwin’s face. “Shut up, old bastard, and just pound me.”

Erwin wrapped his arm around Levi and held him close. He heard every moan from those flawless lips escaping from his throat. Enchanting. Erwin thought.

“Oh Erwin…” Levi moaned. “You’re too good at this! I can’t last much longer! Dammit! Erwin!”

“Together now, Levi.”

Levi let out a loud wail as he came all over Erwin’s chest, and then Erwin came inside of Levi.

Levi collapsed onto Erwin. “You son of a bitch, old man… How on Earth can you shoot out so much spunk at your God forsaken age?”

“How can you still let out a scream like that at your age?”

Levi scoffed and lifted himself off of Erwin’s cock. “Son of a whore… I’m so god damn full.”

“You wanna hop in the shower?”

“Is that even a question?” Levi got up from the bed. It took him a second to catch his balance. “You gonna join me?”

Erwin nodded and stood by his husband.

“This really is my dream house,” he said.

http://archiveofourown.org/works/4434623


End file.
